


Surviving Manhattan

by SelaAlexis94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelaAlexis94/pseuds/SelaAlexis94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After Avengers, before Captain America Winter Soldier ps. Have not seen Iron Man 3).Harry killed Voldemort and ended the war but he lost so much. Bugged everyday by reporters and fans Harry a Auror asks to be transferred to the U.S.A. to track down escaped Death Eaters and other criminals. Convincing Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt that it would be best if no one was aware where he was going or his assignment, Lord Caelum Ezra Black is stationed in Manhattan, New York City, USA. Caelum settles into Manhattan where it does not take him long to catch the attention of a certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. Caelum is adopted by the Avengers and soon finds himself falling in love with one. ( I own nothing!) (Male on Male relationship(s))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatching a Plan

Surviving Manhattan

Chapter One: Hatching a Plan

Auror Harry Potter stormed into the newly built Department of Ministry building and he fumed all the way up to Head Auror Shacklebolt’s office. Kingsley did not even flinch as his door slammed open then shut, he did not look up from his paperwork either preferring to wait for Auror Potter to start ranting.

“Kingsley I cannot take any more of this. We almost had our guy when one of the bloody Auror’s proceeded to call me Potter loud enough so every bloody person within hearing distance turned and shout Auror Potter! We were then swarmed and lost our man. I cannot do my job if every bloody person is going to out me to my target.”

Kingsley sat back and studied Auror Potter. This was not the first time one of Potter’s missions had been blown do to fans, Kingsley figured he had away to fix this but was not so sure it would work. “Auror Potter how would you fill about a transfer,” Kingsley asked.

 “Out of this department or out of Britain?”

“To the U.S.A. They need help tracking down Death Eaters and other criminals. The Auror department there could use you.”

 “America might have stayed out of our war but I would still be recognized there.”

 “Yes but a few good glamour charms would help hide your identity on cases.”

 “No not good enough,” Harry replied pacing Kingsley’s office.

Kingsley watched him pace and wondered what he got himself into.  “What if I changed my name and wore permanent glamour charms?”

 “A few officials would have to know who you actually are and we would have to get you a new passport and id made up.”

“Yes but it is doable right?”

“Yes.”

“Great I will contact some people to get my new identity underway and I will contact you with the information.”

“Sounds good Auror Potter, I will contact the American Aurors and tell them you will be joining them within a month.”

 “Good day Kingsley.”

 “Good day Potter.”

Harry left Kingsley office with a little bit of hope, maybe he would finally get his chance at a life without fame. Stopping by his office Harry saw an envelope with Gringotts written across it. The Goblins wanted him to stop by and review his accounts. Deciding he had a little time Harry set off to Gringotts.

            A little over two hours later a shocked Harry set down in the foyer of Grimmauld house. The Goblins had informed him that as Head of ancient Houses Potter and Black he was well off. Several vaults were now under his name and many of investments, hell he was probably richer than the Malfoys now. The visit to the bank had given him an idea, the Black family use to me quite large and few people knew every branch. He could pose as a Black now that he had many heirlooms to back up his claim to the name. Talking to the Goblins he had set up a vault under the name of Lord Caelum Ezra Black and he had set the vault up to directly withdraw from his other vaults. He also had a Credit Card set up with the vault so he could fit in with muggle society. As Harry got ready for bed that night he looked in the mirror. He was nineteen years old and still looked fifteen. His hair was shaggy and unruly and he still wore his old glasses, his baggy clothes hung off his slender frame. He never thought to change his appearance, he was Harry and the look reminded him of who he was and his past. Now he was starting over he was going to be Caelum a new life, new identity, maybe he needed a new look to go with it. Tomorrow he was going to fire call Bill and see if he wanted to go shopping. He laid down and for the first time in a long time he fell asleep easily and slept with a small smile on his face.

            Next morning Harry woke up and made a pot of tea and lit the fireplace. “Gringotts Egypt Branch,” Harry spoke throwing floo powder into the fire. He asked for Bill Weasley when a Goblin answered. He waited a few minutes before he saw the tall eldest Weasley stroll up to the fire place.

“Harry what you been up to mate,” Bill greeted happily. He hadn’t heard from the young wizard in a long time, the two had grown close after the war and they had been recuperating at the Burrow.

“Bill it’s been awhile,” Harry said with a twinge of guilt he had been avoiding most of his friends lately.

 “How is the Auror job going? Had much trouble?”

“Well that’s kind of why I’m flooing. You see I am about to go on a mission that is going to take me out of the country for a while and it is a deep undercover job.”

 “Okay? No offense Harry but I have no idea where you are going with this.”

 “Well this job is going to take more than a few glamour charms and I was thinking of something kind of like a makeover.”

 “Ah so you are finally going to let me get my hands on you Harry? Say no more I will be through in a few minutes. You better have money and be ready to go when I get there.” Bill was up and moving before Harry could reply. Harry sighed and stepped back from the fire, Bill was a little too excited he thought. He poured himself a cup of tea and wondered how much pain this trip was going to bring him.

Harry had just got dressed and was heading down stairs when he heard the floo activate. “Harry you better be ready I have been waiting for years to get you out of those baggy clothes,” Bills voice called from the foyer.

“Bill I never knew you thought of me that way. What will you tell Fleur?”

“Oh Harry gorgeous you are not my type. Fleur knows she has nothing to worry about. ”

Harry snorted and shook his head. Bill was still as much in love with Fleur as when they had first met. “So Bill where are we headed?”

“First Wizard London. So what type of undercover is this? What kind of style will you need?”

“Well I will be posing as a Lord but I also need muggle clothes.”

“Right high end muggle clothes?”

“Yes but also some everyday teen stuff. I am not entirely shore what I will need.”

“So pretty much everything? Okay then let’s get started.”

They walked to an apparition point then popped into Wizard London. Bill headed off and Harry fell instep behind him, they walked for a short while until Bill stopped in front of Magical Potions and Fixings. They were greeted by an elderly witch. “How may I help you gents today,” the elder witch asked.

“My friend here needs a potion to fix his eye sight,” Bill replied waving towards Harry.

“I have a potion but it is very expensive.”

“I can afford it,” Harry assured her.

The witch nodded before reaching under the counter and pulling out a blue vile. “Please sit,” the witch asked. Harry sat in the conjured chair tipping his head back into the head rest. “I am going to put two drops into each of your eyes,” the witch informed him and Harry nodded removing his glasses. She uncorked the vile and approached him, Harry held himself very still as the witch pushed his hair out of his eyes. He saw her eyes widen a bit at the sight of the faded scar on his forehead, she didn’t say anything she just tipped the vile letting the drops hit his eyes. His vision tinted blue and he blinked, the potion burned and Harry squeezed his eyes shut until the burn faded. He blinked a few times and the blue faded away to show everything in perfect clarity.

“Did it work,” Bill asked peering at Harry.

“Yes, yes it did,” Harry replied grinning up at Bill.

“Good no more horrible glasses,” Bill said helping Harry up from the chair.

“How much do I owe you,” Harry asked the witch.

“120 gallons,” She replied smiling at them. Harry paid and they left

“Now to do something with your hair,” Bill said ruffling Harry’s hair.

“I think that’s impossible,” Harry muttered swatting at Bill’s hand.

They entered a barber shop and were faced with the dilemma of lengthening his hair or cutting it short. Harry wanted it long to cover his scar but Bill said glamour would hide the scar and short hair would fit in better with the muggles. Eventually they compromised and his hair was left long enough where it just brushed his ears and swept across his forehead. Without his glasses his large emerald eyes were unobstructed, his sharp cheekbones were clearly visible and his small upturned nose was as well. His face was all bones and edges except for the large doe eyes and full plump lips. He looked handsome, slightly feminine but manly enough that he didn’t mind. Paying the Barber Harry turned to look in the mirror one more time, he was liking his new look already.

After the Barber they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry was measured by a magical tape measure while Madam Malkin and Bill picked out colors and robes, neither asked him what he wanted. As they flipped through book after book of robes Harry leaned up against the wall and watched the people walking up and down Diagon alley, the people were laughing and they looked carefree. That’s all Harry wanted, he wanted a place where he wasn’t reminded of the war and all its horrors every time he turned around, a place where he was not congratulated for surviving something that had killed hundreds. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

“Harry mate you okay,” Bill asked peering at him with a worried look.

“I’m fine Bill, are you two done picking out my wardrobe?”

“Yes we are so how about you pay the good lady and lets be on our way.”

Harry paid Madam Malkin and she assured them that their purchases would be delivered to Harry’s house before the month was up. Harry let Bill lead him out the door and down the alley. They picked up a never full luggage bag and Harry picked up some potions, he still could not brew them and preferred to buy them so he did not poison himself or anybody else. After that they left Wizard London and entered the muggle world, Harry had already decided to live in the muggle world when he reached America. He figured he knew enough about their world to get by and what he didn’t know he could blame on being from England. As they walked Harry noticed that it was Bill who got the most stares, hardly anyone looked at him and it made Harry smile. He wanted this all the time, he wanted to be overlooked all the time. Eventually Bill stopped in front of an expensive looking male clothing store.

“Ready to have some fun,” Bill asked a wicked grin on his face.


	2. Meet Lord Caelum Ezra Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparition will be referred to as Popping in and out of places just because I felt like calling it that! Also this will be male on male slash but I have not decided who gets with who. When I came up with this story it was supposed to be Clint/Harry but I doubt it will end up that way. As soon as Harry reaches the American division I will start calling him Ez, short for Ezra.

Chapter two: Meet Lord Caelum Ezra Black

The next couple of weeks flew by and Harry found himself packing and filling out stack after stack of paper work. All of his new robes and muggle clothes were packed away in his Never Full luggage bag under an anti-wrinkle charm. He had already sent letters to inform his friends that he would be taking an assignment and not to worry but he had not said where. If anyone searched for his location they would be lead to some remote place in India. Today was his last day in London and he was so excited he barely stopped himself from popping straight into the Department of Ministries Building, he had to remind himself that a lot of people were uncomfortable with his ability to slip through the wards. He reached into his robe pocket and ran a finger across the top of his shrunken luggage. Taking a deep breath he looked into the mirror and studied his reflection. As he would be portkeyed into the American Auror Department he had his Auror uniform on. Knee high black dragon hide boots with silver buckles running up the side, black skintight dragon hide pants and vest with an emerald silk shirt under the vest, a black cloak completed the outfit. His hair was styled so it actually laid flat and a silver snake dangled from his left ear, a present from one Bill Weasley. He stood at 5’4” and was slender but dressed as he was he gave off a dangerous aura. Fixing a concealment charm over the scar on his forehead Harry was finally ready to go.

Kingsley studied the young man in his office and had to admit that if he didn’t know it was Harry Potter than he probably would have never guessed his identity. “Okay Auror Potter lets recap real quick then we can send you on your way.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Alright. Your name is Lord Caelum Ezra Black Head of ancient House of Black, you are wealthy inside and outside of the Wizarding world. You are transferring to Manhattan, New York Auror Department, where you will be taking over as head of Lumos Strike Force a team of Aurors dedicated to taking down dark wizards and witches. Got all that?”

“Yes sir. But ah wasn’t Manhattan where that alien attack happened involving Norse gods or something like that?”

“Yes it was. Now American Magical Ministries has not decided whether or not to let S.H.I.E.L.D in on the existence of magic yet. So Auror Potter do your best not to attract their attention,” Kingsley said fixing Harry with a slightly pleading look.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I will try but no promises.”

Kingsley sighed but nodded figuring that was the best he could hope for. “Well then Auror Potter here is your portkey and good luck in America.”

Harry accepted the old piece of ribbon and said, “Thank you sir. Manhattan Auror.”

As Harry disappeared Kingsley prayed that America wouldn’t crumble with the arrival of one Harry Potter or should he say Caelum Black.

It was only years of practice that kept Harry standing as he touched down inside a large white room. “Lord Black,” A lady behind the front desk asked.

Right he was Caelum now, or Ez as he had decided as a nick name. Ez squared his shoulders and approached the front desk. “Please call me Caelum.”

“Right Caelum, please follow me and I will lead you to your new team. Head Auror Jennifer Linsdale is waiting for you with them.”

Ez waited for the lady to come around the desk and lead the way, she headed down a white hallway. They took so many turns that had Ez wondering if he could find his way out. “Alright here it is,” the lady said stopping in front of a white door with Lumos Strike Force written in gold. Really what was with all the white?

“Thank you,” Ez told the lady before knocking on the door.

“Enter,” a female voice called. Ez entered and looked around, the room was done in earthy brown and greens no white in sight thank merlin.

“Lord Black,” the same female voice asked. Ez studied the woman who spoke she was tall, at least six feet, with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a white blouse with gray trousers, looking slightly muggle.

“Please call me Caelum,” Ez replied holding out his hand.

“Right well I am Head Auror Jennifer. Welcome to the American Auror Division,” She replied stepping forward to shake his hand. Ez noticed she stood straight and tall every inch of her screaming woman in charge.

“Thank you it is nice to be here.”

“This is your team Axel Night, Sara Gringley, Dyson Sander,” Auror Jennifer spoke pointing to each person as she named them. Axel was tall, light skinned, with long blonde hair, and lean muscles. Sara was about Ez’s height with brown hair, and a slender build. Dyson was huge, tall, big muscles, black hair, African American.

“Nice to meet you all. I am Caelum or Ez,” Ez said smiling at the three.

“I will let you all get to know each other. Auror Black your team will catch you up to speed.” Jennifer said leaving the room. Everyone was quite as they sized each other up. Ez Looked around the room and saw a desk with a name plat that said Auror Black on it, walking over to the desk he pulled out the rolling chair before plopping down in it and putting his feet up. Reaching up and undoing the first two buttons on his shirt and vest he asked, “Okay so who can catch me up.”

The team seemed to relax as he did, they all went to their desks and settled down. Sara spoke first, “Caelum how much experience do you have with dark wizards?”

“I have been battling them my whole life. It happens when you grow up in England with the threat of a Dark Lord hanging over.”

“Right well mostly we have been dealing with Death Eaters fleeing England and trying to set up shop in America,” Dyson spoke up.

“That’s what my Head Auror said. How many have you all faced, we caught most of the inner circle back in England but there were hundreds of outer circle Death Eaters that escaped.”

“We have encountered a couple dozed but lately they have seemed to be flocking together. The latest ring we are investigating seem to be selling cursed objects to muggles. The objects seemed to be designed to influence the muggles to commit mass murder then kill themselves leaving no trail. We have only recovered two objects and there have been several murder suicides,” Axle said.

“Merlin,” Ez whispered looking down at the file that had been on his desk. The murder suicides had happened in large public areas. The weapons used range from gas to guns. Five attacks so far killing at least three hundred all together. The attacks happened all over New York, but even the muggle police had figured out that they were all connected. The team spent the next few hours tossing out ideas on what to do next. They finally decided to take Ez to all the crime scenes tomorrow, the places had already been opened back up to the public but the traces of the magic that compelled the muggles was still there. They were also going to visit the homes of the compelled muggles.

Ez left the department building and used a portkey from Gringotts to reach his apartment. It was a fairly large and expensive apartment, or so he was told he had just liked the layout. The apartment took up the whole entire top floor of the building. He portkeyed right into the entrance way. The apartment was two levels. The whole apartment had tannish walls with dark brown wood boarders and designs, the living room had wall of windows that could be covered by a metal blind. The living room floor was dark brown but the couches were on a raised tannish carpeted piece of flooring. A large flat screen TV was mounted high above a fire place and directly across from an L-shape set of couches. Behind the couches was the stairs to the second level. Ez headed up the glass stairs and into the master bedroom. Plush brown carpet filled the room, the walls were a deep green, and the California king size bed set slightly raised and it was on a deep brown wooden bed frame. Taking out his luggage bag Ez un-shrunk it and set the clothes to hanging and folding themselves in the walk-in closet. Entering the master bathroom Ez felt slightly overwhelmed. There was a large Jacuzzi bath in the middle of the room and a large glass shower with more heads and nozzles than Ez could ever comprehend.  Returning to the bedroom Ez saw that all his stuff was put away including the luggage bag, waving his hand and removing all his clothes except his boxers Ez face planted into the extremely soft bed and fell asleep.


	3. Hello Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the Avengers save New York Fury comes clean and tells the team that Agent Coulson lived and he is reinstated as the Avengers’ handler. Therefore Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D never exist.

Ez woke up and stretched, his first official day in Manhattan started now. He put on a pot of tea then went to take a shower. The team and Ez would be posing as muggle agents today as they checked out the crime scenes, so Ez pulled on a black trousers and a blue button up shirt. He slipped a silver stud in his ear and fixed his hair. He grabbed a cup of tea and popped over to the American Department of Ministries (ADM). He entered his office and realized he was the first one there, sitting down at his desk he opened the case file. The five victims of the cursed objects ranged from white to black, old to young, and male to female. There was no pattern and no specific reason why they were given the objects. They lived all over New York and they targeted different places, one targeted his work place and another the subway.  Ez was still poring over the details of the case when Sara entered the office.

“Good morning Caelum you’re here early,” Sara greeted in shock usually she was the only one who got here this early.

“Good morning Sara. I am probably still on European time. I am not usually and early riser,” Ez replied flipping another page in the file.

“You know the sad thing is that muggle police didn’t even really start looking into the case until the fourth victim of the object shot up Stark Industries.”

“Stark Industries? Why would that effect what the police did?”

“Stark Industries is owned by Tony Stark. Probably the richest playboy in the world, oh and he also happens to be the Avengers own Iron Man.”

“Avengers? Iron Man,” Ez said confused. It all sound vaguely familiar but Ez was not sure why.

“You hear about the alien attack,” Dyson asked stepping into the office followed by Axel.

“Yes I have heard it mentioned.”

“Well Stark Tower, Tony’s house, was where the Norse god Loki opened up the portal that allowed the aliens through. The avengers; Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, all fought and took down Loki and his army of aliens,” Axel informed him.

“Stark Tower has been rebuilt and renamed Avengers Tower. All the avengers either live there or spend large amounts of time there,” Dyson added.

“Huh so the probability of avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D. on this mission,” Ez asked.

“Next to none. So far we have stayed under their radar but it will not be long before they find out something strange is going on,” Sara replied.

“Great well let’s get started. First up the Subway where High School Senior Brittany White set off a small bomb killing herself and thirty two others,” Ez said reaching for the first portkey, which happened to be a key on a key ring. The others grabbed their stuff and touched the portkey. They landed in the Wizards station of the subway, it was just a small room with a small platform and a fireplace. They walked through the magical barrier and into the muggle section. They could not search the actual subway car but they could feel around the platform where it happened. Reaching the platform Ez closed his eyes and focused on the area around him, he ignored the feel of his companions’ magic and focused on the trails of magic around them. There were so many threads of magic, Ez ignored all light magic but there was still a lot left to choose from. Focusing harder Ez concentrated on angry dark magic but there was still too much left to choose from, focusing even harder he found a strand of dark angry magic that was in the form of a constant spell instead of coming from an aura. Latching on to it he was disappointed to find he didn’t recognize who cast the magic. Opening his eyes he saw his team was watching him. They had already checked everything out this little outing was for him.

“I do not recognize the caster but I found the strain of magic,” Ez informed them.

“Impressive we were here weeks ago and could barely pick up the strand,” Axel said squinting at Ez.

“Right. Well come on we have plenty of more places to visit,” Ez said turning away from their scrutiny. One portkey and a few flashes of badges later they were in the home of Brittany White talking to her parents. Since her parents had already met the rest of the team Ez was introduced as a British specialist. Ez found the same strand of magic throughout the house that he had found at the Subway Station. He was standing in Brittany’s bedroom where the magic was the strongest. Ez looked around and saw a happy white American teen who was a cheerleader and collected butterfly jewelry.

“Her grandmother got her started collecting them,” Mr. White informed Ez pointing at all the jewelry.

“She has some beautiful pieces,” Ez replied.

“They used to go around from store to pawn shop buying everything with a butterfly on it,” Mr. White continued. He paused before saying, “They said you were a British expert. Does this have to do with the terrorist attacks that happened over their a few years ago?”

“We do not know but that is what I am here to find out,” Ez said turning and smiling at Mr. White.

They left the Whites’ house and headed to the second place of attack a park on the other side of New York.

“The magic strand type is the same; black, angry, and spell form but the caster is different. Someone else cast the spell,” Ez said looking around the park. The man who had shot up the park was an off duty cop named Brian Sanchez, a Hispanic male in his late forties.

“How old are you Caelum,” Sara asked.

“I am nineteen.”

“Nineteen and you can find a fade stand of magic in a park surrounded by two wizards and a witch, and that’s not counting the number of witches and wizards in the park right now,” Axel asked in disbelief.

“There are four wizards and seven witches located in this park right now besides you three,” Ez informed them heading to a rundown bathroom so they could portkey to Mr. Sanchez’s house.  The magic was contained in one spot in Mr. Sanchez’s house, on a shelf where a lot of sport memorabilia was located. Studding the shelf Ez noticed that there was an empty football holder.

“Are all the people who were compelled collectors,” Ez asked thinking back to the butterfly jewelry.

“Yes the third person Dr. Mike Nixion collected old books, the fourth Allen Dranger collected guns, and the fifth Brenda Smith collected coins,” Sara said. Dr. Nixion had gassed one of the largest pharmacies in New York killing hundreds of workers. Allen Dranger worked as and engineer in Stark Industries and had snuck a gun in via his tool bag. Brenda Smith had shot up and airport never reaching security, she had just walked through the doors pulled out an automatic weapon and open fired. While it was not unusual for Dr. Nixion to know how to chemically kill a whole building full of people or for Allen Dranger to own a gun, how did Brittany White know how to make a bomb and records show Brenda Smith was one of the few people in New York who did not own a gun. So the compulsion charm not only compelled its victim to kill themselves and a large amount of people but to also research and plan the killings. That was a complex piece of magic, it would take someone with a large amount of power to cast it and they had different people casting the spell. 

Arriving at the pharmaceutical company where Dr. Nixion had worked Ez found a new strand of magic which meant a new caster, at Nixion’s apartment they found an empty glass case that had obviously held a book not too long ago. They portkeyed to a place not too far from Stark Industries. The guards recognized the team not including Ez so flashing badges they got through quickly. They had just reached Allen Dranger’s desk in the engineering department when two people approached them. A tall read headed woman in a smart business suit and an average heighted man in jeans a graphic t-shirt and a suit jacket, Ez slightly noticed the man’s chest seemed to be glowing. Leaving his team to deal with those two Ez closed his eyes and focused on the magic around them.

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts,” Sara greeted stepping forward to shake their hands.

“Ms. Gringley It is a pleasure to see you again,” Pepper replied shaking Sara’s hand.

“Ms. Gringley your team was here a couple of weeks ago can I ask why you all are back,” Tony asked ignoring the offered hand.

“Well Mr. Stark we have a specialist from the British Agency who has just joined us on this case and we are taking him around to all the crime scenes and letting him get a look around,” Sara replied.

Ez gasped as he found the strand of magic that he was looking for and realized he recognized the caster’s magic. Everyone turned to look at him and Ez schooled his face into a blank mask.

“Hello I am Agent Caelum Black,” Ez said.

“What do you specialize in Mr. Black,” Tony asked peering at Ez.

“Agent Black specializes in homegrown terrorist,” Axel answered for Ez.

Tony roamed his eyes over Ez and raised an eyebrow, “are you not to young to have investigated those attacks in England?”

“I did not investigate them I lived through the one of the school attacks and I made terrorist my specialty when I joined the agency.”

“Right,” Tony said still checking Ez out.

“Right well I do not believe we will learn anything here. Team shall we head to Mr. Dranger’s house,” Ez asked turning his back on Tony who took the chance to check out Ez’s butt.

“Sure Agent Black just follow us,” Dyson said heading for the exit. Once they were back at the portkey spot the team turned and faced Ez.

“So what was the gasp for,” Sara asked.

“The caster of this spell I recognized. One Fenrir Greyback. Which does not make sense considering he is not smart enough to cast this spell not to mention nowhere near powerful enough.” The team was silent as they visited Dranger’s house, then the airport, and finally Mrs. Smith’s house. Once they were back in the office at ADM they started to go over what Ez had discovered. Congering a clear board Ez directed a pen to write down what they said.

“So all five victims were collectors and frequently visited pawn shops. A different cursed object for each victim with a different caster placing the spell. The only caster we recognize is the fourth one Greyback. The spell compels them to research and plan along with murder. The only two cursed objects we have are a Butterfly necklace and an old book, which were found at the only two scenes where anyone trying to collect them could have been hurt after the cursed muggle had died. Fire from the bomb and any leftover gas from Dr. Nixion’s experiment,” Ez said watching the pen write it all down.

“How about we all go home and think over what we know. Standing around here staring at the board is not going to help us think,” Axel recommended. They all agreed and went home.

Ez found an owl with a letter tied to its foot waiting on him when he popped into his apartment.


	4. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter bounces between points of views. Has one in Tony Stark’s point of view, and one in Agent Coulson’s!

Tony watched the four Agents walk out of his building with his eyes narrowed, while the American agents looked to be in their early twenties the British Agent looked to still be in his teens maybe twenty if you stretch it. Agent Black was hot Tony admitted, while Tony usually bedded women he had been known to pick up a man every now and then. Hotness aside there was something about the British agent that did not sit right with him. Sitting in his car he cranked it up and pulled out his phone.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. do a nationwide search on Agent Caelum Black,” Tony said to the car.

“Yes Sir,” came J.A.R.V.I.S.’ reply. J.A.R.V.I.S. uploaded what he found to Tony’s phone. 

“Lord Caelum Ezra Black,” Tony muttered raising his eyebrow. A Lord? Scanning the info J.A.R.V.I.S. found, Tony was slightly confused. There was a lot of information. Agent Black was nominated for this award and was known for his assistance in a certain case. A lot of info with no details.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. are there any blocked files?”

“No Sir. But he is an investor in Stark Industries.”

“Really,” Tony muttered bringing up the Agent’s bank info. Agent Black had several investments in large companies all over the U.S. and in England.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. search S.H.I.E.L.D. records for Agent Black.”

“Yes Sir.” Tony waited and re-flipped through the info he already had.

“Sir there is no S.H.I.E.L.D. file on Caelum Black.”

“What? But they have files on everyone.”

“Not on him Sir.”

Tony sat back and stared at the steering wheel not really seeing it. Just who the hell was Caelum Black?

================================================================= 

Agent Coulson was sitting at his desk at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters when and alarm went off on his computer letting him know that Tony Stark had hacked into their system again. Sighing he pulled up the alarm to see just what Tony had gotten into this time. Tony had searched for Agent Caelum Black and got no results. Agent Coulson sat up, they had files on everyone so either Tony had gotten the name wrong or someone had been impersonating an Agent. Doing a quick search on the web he found the same thing Tony had, a lot of info without any details. “Huh. Maybe I should contact Fury,” Agent Coulson said reaching for his phone.

=========================================================

Eyeing the owl, Ez kicked off his shoes before approaching the sandy colored owl. Reaching for the lettered he smiled when he saw Bill Weasley written on the corner of it. Congering an owl treat Ez fed the owl and opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

Hope your settling in wherever you are. I just wanted to remind you that we bought a lot of fancy muggle clothes so you better go clubbing and pick up some hot muggle men. Be safe hope to hear from you soon.

Bill

Ez smiled, Bill was one of the few people he had told about his sexuality. Bill and Draco, though Draco found out a little differently than Bill. Ez had went to return Draco’s wand to him after Draco’s and his Mother’s trials, Ez had found Draco trying to drink his way through his father’s alcohol collection, and Ez soon discovered that Draco was easier to talk to when he was wasted. After handing over the wand Ez had been surprised when Draco asked Ez to stay and have a drink, slightly nervous Ez accepted. Several laughs and bottles latter found Draco and Ez sitting on the floor, Ez remembered thinking how beautiful Draco looked when he actually smiled. That thought proved to be dangerous as Ez had found his lips on Draco’s, he had just begun to panic when Draco started kissing him back. The slide of Draco’s tongue against his affected him more than the alcohol had. Ez had not complained when Draco pushed him back onto the cold marble floor, the rest of the night passed in a drunken haze of skin and pleasure. Probably not the best way to lose your virginity but everyone else would have went to the reporters talking about how the slept with Harry Potter.

Pulling out of his thoughts Ez checked the clock and saw it was nearing ten pm, it was a Friday Ez reasoned with himself as he walked upstairs and to his walk in closet. Pulling out some clothes Ez felt a smirk pull at his lips, oh yes he was going clubbing to night. Standing in front of the mirror Ez had to hand it to Bill, he defiantly knew what he was doing. Ez was wearing knee high leather boots, leather pants so tight Ez had to go commando, and a silk green vest that did not even reach the top of the low slung pants. Putting in a diamond stud earing Ez figured he was ready to go, heading downstairs Ez grabbed his fake id and used the elevator. The doorman greeted him, “Good evening sir can I get you a cab?”

“Please,” Ez replied smiling at the elderly man.

“Right away sir.”

Ez got in the cab and smiled at the driver.

“Hello. Where to sir,” the cab driver asked.

“Do you know any good clubs,” Ez asked.

“Ah not from around here. Well there is a club not far from here called Whisper, I drop off and pick up a lot of young folks there.”

“Sounds good,” Ez said. The cab dropped him off and he paid the driver and left him a big tip.

He got checked out as he stood in line and one of the guys who stood in line with him bought him his first drink. Smiling at the man Ez downed the drink and slipped away from the man, Ez was no where near drunk enough to be hit on. Ordering another drink Ez found a table in the back and settled down, observing the club as he downed one drink after another. It did not take many drinks to have Ez buzzing, nodding his head along to the beat of the music he figured he was drunk enough to brave the dance floor. Ordering a shot of Liquid Marijuana Ez knocked it back then made his way out on the floor. Spotting a group of girls Ez smiled softly at them, the girls smiled back and one of them waved him over. He carefully made his way over.

“Hey you here by yourself,” one of the girls asked.

“Yes. I have not been here long enough to make friends,” Ez replied.

“Oh my god you’re British,” the girls squealed hearing his accent.

“Born and raised.”

“Ah man of course the only foreign guy here is gay,” one of the girls whined. Ez swore that women had better gay-dars then most gay men.

“Oh well he can still dance with us,” another girl pointed out. A few songs later and Ez was happily dancing in the middle of the group of girls, he had not had a lot of experience dancing but following the lead of the girls he was able to dace gracefully and a little provocatively. At the start of the next song Ez found himself being tugged back against a tall, obviously male, muscular body. Craning his neck he saw light blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and just a trace of scruff.

The handsome man bent down and whispered in a deep voice that rumbled in the chest against Ez’s back. “Hope you don’t mind me cutting in. Name is Brian.”

“Ez. And no I don’t mind at all.” Ez smiled shyly at Brian and reached his arms up and back to wrap around the taller man’s neck. Matching the sway of his hips to Brian’s Ez grinded back slightly, Brian sucked in air at the feeling. Ez closed his eyes and lost himself in the beat of the music and the feeling of their bodies sliding together. A few minutes later Ez’s eyes flew open as the hair on his neck prickled at the sensation of being watched, scanning the crowd Ez found a few people looking at him none of them hard enough that it should affect him. Shrugging it off Ez spun around and pressed his front to Brian’s.

It did not take long for the burning between his shoulder blades had Ez spinning back around and scanning the club again. This time he spotted dark eyes trained hard on him, squinting he felt shock as recognizing it as Tony Stark.

“Want to get out of here,” Brian whispered and Ez nodded and looked away from Tony.

========================sex scene for the rest of the chapter========================

 Ez barely stopped kissing Brian long enough to tell the cab to take them to his apartment. Once at the apartment they only behaved long enough to make it to the elevator, as soon as they were inside Brian lifted Ez up and slammed his back into the elevator. Ez wrapped his legs around Brian’s muscular body as the blonde male fucked his mouth with his tongue. Brian gave a low whistle at the apartment but Ez was already tugging him up the stairs and into his bedroom, once inside Ez let go of Brian and turned to face him. Ez kept his eyes locked with Brian’s as he unbuttoned the vest and let it drop to the floor, Brian quickly shucked his shirt over his head and stepped forward picking the shorter man up and depositing him on the bed. Ez gave a low moan into Brian’s mouth when Brian ran his hands up his sides to his nipples, locking his heels behind Brian’s back Ez thrust up grinding their erections together making the blonde groan. Brian ran one hand down to the top of the leather pants making quick work of the button he shoved his hand inside cussing when he realized the smaller man had been commando the whole time they were dancing. Ez ripped his mouth away and through his head back when he felt a large warm hand wrap around his erection, reaching down Ez began pushing the leather down his hips groaning in relief when Brian caught on and helped him. Kicking his pants off Ez wondered briefly when he lost his boots, all thoughts stopped when Brian undid his pants and quickly removed them and his boxers in one go. Ez couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of Brian’s large dick, Brian catching the movement felt himself harden even more. “Lube,” Brian asked and Ez pointed at the bedside table. Quickly retrieving the lube and a condom Brian nipped his way down the raven’s body, he popped the cap on the tube he squeezed some out before recapping it and tossing it to the side. He warmed the lube up a little before swallowing Ez’s erection down and spreading his slender legs so he could reach his hole. As he bobbed his head Brian circled Ez’s hole once then pushed a finger in. Ez had his eyes squeezed shut and his head pressed back into the pillow at the sensations Brian was causing. Brian added a second finger and thrust them deep twisting his fingers until he heard Ez cry out, smirking around the erection in his mouth Brian kept aiming for that spot even when he added another finger.

“Oh bloody hell. Fuck me Brian. Please,” Ez begged tugging lightly on Brian’s hair. Brian pulled off with a pop and removed his fingers, he searched for the condom and lube he had earlier. Finding them he quickly pulled the condom on and slicked himself up. Ez turned over and placed a pillow under his hips, Brian reached out and grasped his hips aligning himself and thrusting in. Ez’s fingers clenched in the bedding and pulled as Brian filled him.

“God Ez. So tight,” Brian mumbled sucking on the skin between Ez’s shoulder blades.

“Move,” Ez moaned out grinding his ass back moaning again as it caused Brian’s dick to graze his prostate. Brian needed no more encouragement as he pulled back before setting a hard deep pace. Ez was a moaning mess as Brian fucked him into the mattress, he could barely concentrate enough to push his ass back and meet Brian’s thrust. Ez balanced on one forearm and reached down with the other and wrapped it around his erection. It didn’t take long after that for Ez to come, Brian thrusting a few more times before following. Ez took a few minutes to recover before pushing himself up and straddling Brian, who had fallen to the side. They went a few more rounds before collapsing in pure exhaustion and pleasure. Minutes later Ez was almost asleep when he felt Brian get up and heard him getting dressed before going down stairs, Ez was out right after hearing the elevator doors shut.


	5. Mr. Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different points of view again! Also Coulson is still the Avengers’ handler! PS we also meet some more avengers in this one! Also for all of you who live in New York, New York I am terribly sorry if I get locations or distances wrong. *******Notice********* I was moved to 12 hour shifts so I do not know if I will be able to continue posting as frequently as I have been!! This is only for a few weeks (hopefully) so please bear with me!

Tony had not thought he would run in to Agent Black again but he had been in his favorite club when he spotted a gorgeous male dancing with a bunch of girls. He had watched as a large blonde male had pulled the black haired cutie to him, as the black haired man tipped his head back Tony’s eyes had widened as he saw the face that had been on his mind all day. He thought back to the phone call he had gotten earlier.

_Tony was working off frustration in his shop when Jarvis had announced that Agent Coulson was calling. “Answer it,” Tony told Jarvis._

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Agent,” Tony greeted._

_“Mr. Stark. You did a search for an Agent Black earlier today. Why?”_

_“He is one of the Agents looking into the string of mass murder suicides that had been happening lately.”_

_“We have no record of him. So that has got to be a fake name and he probably is not an agent.”_

_“Is S.H.I.E.L.D. going to bring him in?”_

_“Not yet but we would appreciate it if you let us know when you see him again.”_

_“Sure thing Agent.” Tony said disconnecting the call._

Watching Agent Black scanning the club looking for something Tony pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

To: Agent Agent: Saw him again at Whispers. He’s hot and gay J

Tony resumed watching Agent Black and his blonde male, he was slightly turned on by the sway of Black’s ass in those leather pants. He watched Black turn around and face his way again, Tony was shocked when emerald eyes locked on to his. Staring into those eyes Tony tried to figure out what was bothering him about this guy so much. He was slightly disappointed when Black led the blonde guy out of the club but that filling was quickly forgotten when a busty blonde girl winked at him.

==================================================================

Ez rolled over in bed and grimaced at the fill of dried sweat on his body, standing up he stumbled as pain laced from his ass up his spine. Brian had fucked him good and hard, smirking at the memories Ez stepped into the shower. After he was out Ez wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. He banished the dirty sheets down to the washing machine on the lower floor and summand a new set to replace them. Ez walked into his closet and found a vial of pain reducer, tipping it back Ez shuddered at the nasty taste of the potion.

Ez sat down at his desk at the ADM and was glad he took the pain potion when his ass meet the hard chair. He sipped his cup of tea and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. They arrived just like they did yesterday, Sara first with Axel and Dyson arriving together not long after. Raising his eyebrows at Axel and Dyson he wondered if there was something going on there. “Good morning,” Ez said once everyone had sat down.

“Morning,” the other three said together.

“Okay yesterday we discovered that one caster was Greyback. But we also said that the people casting the spells would have to be smart and powerful which does not fit since Greyback is neither. I was thinking what if someone was controlling different witches and wizards and doing the spells through them,” Sara said.

Ez narrowed his eyes in concentration. “So virtually using Greyback and the other as puppets. Whoever is controlling them would make them cast the spell leaving their magic DNA behind while leaving no trace of is or hers. That’s smart but would be very tricky to do.”

“That also leaves us with the question of whether or not Greyback and the others are even doing this willingly,” Dyson said.

“And what is the reason for even doing this. I mean there is no pattern no message no nothing that clearly states why someone is doing this,” Axel growled out in frustration.

“We have people scanning for those strands of magical DNA that we found but so far nothing. So we have nowhere to go what do we do now,” Sara asked.

“Go out and hit every pawn shop in New York and search for cursed objects,” Ez suggested.

“Well that’s something,” Dyson mumbled standing up. They all nodded and spilt up going different ways.

Ez hit midtown Manhattan, he popped into Central Park. Ez marveled at the beauty of the park as he stepped out of the trees and on to the path.

“Oh sh,” was all Ez heard before he was sent flying into the ground. His head smacked into the concrete and black swarmed his vision.

“Ow,” Ez groaned reaching to fill the back of his head. His fingers met wet and a rapidly appearing lump.

“I am so sorry I did not see you there,” a deep voice said. Ez tried to focus in on who was talking but looking up made his head spin. He pulled his hand away from his head and saw blood.

“Oh man you need you need a hospital,” deep voice said.

“No. No hospital,” Ez mumbled.

“But you are bleeding,” deep voice insisted. The voice was kind of sexy Ez thought.

“I’m fine. Look I can stand.” Ez stood up and promptly fell forward into Mr. Sexy voice. His stomach twisted and his head spun again at the sudden movement.

“Right. Well at least let me patch you up,” Sexy voice pleaded.

“You carry a first aid around? What is nocking people over something you do often?”

“No I don’t carry a first aid around. My house is not too far from here.”

“Right and how are we going to reach said house when I can’t even stand up.” Speaking of standing Ez realized he was still leaning on Mr. Sexy Voice, Mr. Sexy Voice was ripped. Like really ripped Ez only felt hard muscles under his hands, said hands were now moving over the hard muscles of Mr. Sexy Voice’s chest. Who told them they could do that? Stop that Ez internally scolded his hands.

Mr. Sexy Voice coughed. “I could carry you,” he offered politely. Ez thought he sounded like he was blushing, he slowly tilted his head back and sure enough he was blushing. Mr. Sexy Voice was really tall, had cropped blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes.

“I am pretty sure I would barf with all that movement. Or pass out either is a possibility,” Ez informed him.

“Well I can’t leave you here and you do not want to go to the hospital. So let me carry you.”

“Fine but it’s your funeral.” Mr. Sexy Voice gently picked Ez up bridal style. The movement proved to be too much for Ez’s head and he blacked out.

Ez woke to the sound of different male voices talking.

“How hard did you hit him,” voice number one asked.

“It has been a little over two hours he needs to wake up soon,” voice number two said.

“I hit him at a full run,” Mr. Sexy voice said.

“Well with you that’s like being ran over with a car,” voice number one said.

Ez blinked and groaned as light peaked through his lashes.

“Good he is waking up,” voice number two said.

Ez opened his eyes again and glanced around. A man with dark shaggy hair and a white coat was leaning over him, another man with military styled blond hair and thick muscles wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off was crouching on a table in front of the couch Ez was laying on. Mr. Sexy Voice was nowhere in sight.

“Uh who are you? Where am I,” Ez asked felling a little nervous.

“You don’t know who we are,” voice two said which happened to be the man in the white coat.

“He’s British. You never said he was British Steve,” voice one said or the man on the table.

“”He was a little out of it when I talked to him,” Mr. Sexy Voice said stepping around the couch and into Ez’s line of sight.

“To answer your question I am Dr. Banner, the man on the table is Agent Barton, and the man who ran you over is Steve Rogers,” white coat said.

“Okay so why were you surprised I did not know you,” Ez asked. The names sounded familiar but he couldn’t say why.

“Hey Tony and Coulson are on their way up,” Agent Barton said.

“Okay you know what I am feeling better now so can someone show me out,” Ez said extremely nervous now.

“Hey it is okay we don’t want to hurt you. Have you heard of the Avengers,” Steve said picking up on Ez’s nervousness.

“Vaguely,” Ez replied moving to sit up.

“Well I am Captain America. Agent Barton is Hawkeye and Dr. Banner is Hulk.”

“Fuck,” Ez whispered flopping back down and throwing his arm over his eyes. He had not even been in town a week and he met every single person he was supposed to avoid. They were going to ship him back to England.

“Hey. Hawk said Steve mowed down some cute kid in Central Park,” Ez heard Tony call. Lifting his arm up Ez saw Tony and a very official looking man in a suit. The man in the suit just screamed I am an Agent. Great now an S.H.I.E.L.D. official was here, they were not going to send him back they were going to obliverate him and strip him of his magic.

“Agent Black,” Tony stated looking Ez.

“Mr. Stark. We just keep running into each other don’t we,” Ez greeted. The agent that had walked in with Tony was now staring very hard at Ez, it was making him highly uncomfortable.


	6. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: FYI Coulson is not a jerk just suspicious give him time.

Ez was laying on a couch surrounded by four Avengers and one suspicious S.H.I.E.L.D official, Kingsley would be alternating between laughing and strangling him right now. His team was going, shit his team! Ez jumped up off the couch and wavered a bit before finding his balance, Dr. Banner looked panicked.

“I am not sure you should be up yet,” Dr. Banner said.

“My team. I need to check in with my team.”

“Well just call them,” Steve reasoned.

Ez paused and pretended to check his pockets even though he did not own a cell phone. “I seem to have lost my cell.”

“Here use mine. It already has Agent Gringley’s number in it,” Tony offered handing over his phone.

“Thank you,” Ez said taking the phone. Tony had already pulled up Sara’s number so Ez just hit call.

“Mr. Stark,” Sara greeted.

“Not quite. It’s Ez.”

“Caelum why do you have Stark’s phone?”

“Well I am at Avenger’s tower.”

“What? Why? Did S.H.I.E.L.D. bring you in? Are you okay do you need help?”

“I am fine except I think Mr. Rogers gave me a concussion when he ran into me.”

“Captain America ran you down?”

“Yes and now I am here with him in Avenger Tower.”

“Right. Uh can you get out of there without giving away the fact you are a wizard or being taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“I can defiantly do one of those but both might be a little difficult.”

“Okay. Well then do not reveal magic we can get you out of S.H.I.E.L.D’s hands if need be. I hope.”

“Right. Then I will hopefully see you at the base as soon as I can.”

“Be careful Caelum.”

“Goodbye.” Ez hung up the phone and passed it back to Tony.

“Everything good,” Tony asked pocketing the phone carefully as not to smudge the finger prints Agent Black left on it.

“Yes my team is waiting for me back at the base.”

“Base? Where is that,” the S.H.I.E.L.D official asked speaking for the first time.

“Where is your base Mr?” Ez replied quirking his eyebrow. When you can’t answer a question reflect with a question of your own.

“Fair. My name is Agent Coulson. And my base is here and the helicarrier.” Coulson smirked internally let’s see how ‘Agent’ Black answered that.

“Well then my base is my apartment in downtown Manhattan and in a large white building. And I stress the white.”

“Ha! He got you there Coulson,” Agent Barton snorted. The two seemed just alike, both stood there staring at each other with virtually blank faces and their arms crossed. Barton could tell right now that the two were going to prove to be equally stubborn.

“We have no record of you in our database and the information on the internet about you is very vague,” Coulson said.

“Ah. It bugs you that S.H.I.E.L.D did not know I existed until now.” Ez smirked, Agent Coulson might be good at keeping a blank face but the slight curling of his fingers into a light fist gave away his agitation.

“Agent Black how it looks when an unknown agent comes and joins and investigation that involves one of our agents then ends up at our agent’s house. It seems suspicious does it not?”

“Yes it does but I was just walking through Central Park when Captain America here hits me at a dead sprint. Now I could have gotten my self-invited over with in a less bloody way if I wanted to.”

“Right so you just happened to show up in the park at the same time Mr. Rogers went for a run?”

“And should I be questioning the fact that the day I met Mr. Stark he showed up at the club I was at? Did you have him following me? Because if I cannot get hit by Mr. Rogers without someone getting suspicious then Tony surely cannot show up at the same club as me without him have following me.”

Coulson opened his mouth to reply but shut it when he did not have anything to say. He knew he was being unreasonable and that it was highly unlikely that Agent Black had meant to run into Steve in the park but something about the young agent made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Sorry Agent Black. Agent Coulson can be overprotective,” Steve said filling in the silence that had grown after Agent Black’s last comment.

“It is quite alright I tend to make people uncomfortable,” Ez said smiling at the gorgeous man. “My team is waiting for me and I have to get back. So thank you Dr. Banner for patching me up, and it was nice meeting the rest of you.” Ez headed for the elevator.

“I will show you out,” Agent Coulson said stepping beside him.

“Thank you,” Ez said giving a polite but forced smile. What does he want now Ez thought as they stepped into the elevator.

“I am just going to warn you S.H.I.E.L.D. does not like unknown agents’ snooping around some of our top operatives. We will be looking into you Agent Black.”

“I get it, protect your agents Coulson. I will go along to a certain point but if you push to far I will rip you to shreds,” Ez replied locking cold hard eyes on Agent Coulson letting him know in one hard look that he was not a man to be trifled with.

“Understood,” Agent Coulson replied. They reached the ground floor and the two agents nodded at each other and Ez slipped out the door and onto the street.

Ez muttered to himself about stupid rotten luck as he casted a notice-me-not glamour before slipping into a crowd and heading towards the nearest apparition station.

Ez popped into his office and saw all of his team and Head Auror Jennifer waiting on him.

“Oh good you made it back without being captured,” Sara said smiling at him.

“Auror Black if I may speak with you for just a second,” Auror Jennifer asked.

“Of course.” They left the office and walked down the hall until they reached Jennifer’s office.

“Well Auror Potter when Auror Kingsley told me I would have trouble keeping you out of trouble. I never would have thought it would mean you ending up in the Avengers’ Tower and on S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar before your first full week.”

“Sorry Auror Jennifer. Even I did not think I would manage that.”

“Yes well lucky for you this might help us out. Have you heard about the attack on New York not that long ago?”

“Almost every day since I have arrived. Why?”

“Well I was down at the Avenger Tower not long after the battle was over and I felt Loki’s power, Loki is the Norse god who led the aliens here, and I have felt trickles of that power at all the attack sights and at the victims houses. Now not a lot of people know this as Loki is listed as a sever threat and we do not wish to raise panic. You have already met all the Avengers and we wish for you to try and figure out if they have any news on Loki’s where about without raising suspicions.”

“Of course Head Auror I will do my best.”

Later that night Ez was lying in bed wondering how the hell he got himself into these things.

\----------------------------------------------Tony POV--------------------------------------------------------------

Tony set in his lab waiting for Jarvis to finish running Agent Black’s finger prints. Maybe he would finally get some answers about the mysterious man.

“Sir I have the results.”

“Pull them up on the screen.”

“Yes sir.”

Jarvis pulled up the results and Tony smirked when he saw the finger prints matched one Harry James Potter.


	7. Harry Potter

Tony was pissed. He hated not knowing things, he usually knows everything and the few things he doesn't know he finds out. He had not known who Caelum Black was but then he had found out Agent Black was actually Harry Potter. He thought he had finally figured it out but no. There was more information on Caelum Black then Harry Potter. All he could find out about Harry Potter was that his parents died in a house fire when he was a year old and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. He did really well in his first years of schooling but later he started doing average. All traces of Harry Potter disappeared when he was eleven, the next thing Tony could find was a wanted poster when Harry was sixteen. The poster did not say why he was wanted just that he was, the wanted notice was retracted a few months later. Then after that nothing, absolutely nothing. How did an eleven year old child disappear from the system? Did he not go to school? Tony sent what he had on Harry Potter to Agent Coulson and Agent Coulson had found no more than Tony did. Who the hell is this guy?

\---------------------------------------------------- Ez-------------------------------------------------------

Ez stretched as he rolled out of bed, he hoped today would be better than yesterday. It probably wouldn’t be considering he has to find a way to get close to the Avengers but one could hope. Sighing Ez headed down stairs in nothing but his pajama pants, he needed some tea. Lost in thought Ez made the tea, it was not until he bent over to retrieve something from the fridge that he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was being watched. Staying bent Ez closed his eyes and felt with his magic. He pushed his magic out past the wards around his apartment building and on to the surrounding buildings. He found whoever was watching him, the man or woman was crouched on the roof of a building directly in front of his wall of windows. Ez shut the fridge door and walked towards the front door of his apartment, once he was out of the line of sight Ez cloaked himself with magic hiding himself so no one with magic could find him. He then apperated on to the roof of the building where his peeping tom was.

\-----------------------------------Peeping Tom---------------------------------------------------------

He sighed as his target moved out of sight, he shifted from one leg to the other his knees complaining that he was getting to old for this. He waited for the British man to reappear, what was taking him so long? The tea had to be done by now. He shifted again but froze at the brush of cold metal against the back of his neck.

“Why are you watching me,” Ez asked.

“I am going to turn around slowly please don’t stab me,” he said shifting slowly so he was facing Ez and the blade was at his throat.

“Agent Barton?”

“Hi Agent Black how is it goin?”

“Let me guess Agent Coulson told you to keep an eye on me?”

“Yeah. How did you know I was up here?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ez smirked reaching out a hand to pull Agent Barton up.

“That would be why I asked,” Agent Barton mumbled.

Ez smirked again but ignored him. “Would you like some tea?”

\--------------------------------------------Ez-------------------------------------------------

Ez would have loved to apperated out of there but with Agent Barton he figured he would have to walk down. He headed towards the stairs muttering about stupid secrecy laws.

“Where are you going,” Barton asked.

“Down?”

“You’re using the stairs? Hell no I hate exercise.”

“Well how are you going to get down?”

“Come here,” Barton replied pulling Ez up onto the edge of the building. Pulling out his bow Barton shot an arrow with a cable attached to it into the top of Ez’s building, he then secured the other end to his belt.

“What are you doing,” Ez asked though he already knew he was just hoping he was wrong. Barton just grinned and wrapped his arm around Ez’s waist pulling him close.

“Hold on,” Barton warned. Ez took a deep breath and locked his arms around Barton’s neck. Ez had no problem flying on a broom or levitating himself but a thin cable secured by an arrow? He was not likening this, he wrapped his magic around him and Barton so if the cable broke or came lose they would land safely.

Barton froze at the fill of Ez’s small lethal body pressed up against him but quickly shook it off and launched himself over the edge of the building. They sung down and towards Ez’s apartment building, their feet touched the ground and Ez had to admit that was pretty fun.

“Okay that was not as scary as I thought it would be.”

“Nah it’s kind of fun,” Barton replied.

“What do we do about the cable,” Ez asked looking up towards the roof.

“I usually leave it. Someone cleans it up eventually,” Barton replied looking up to. He then smirked at Ez before opening the door for him. They made their way up in the elevator, Barton whistled as they stepped out into the apartment.

“Nice place. I mean I could see most of it through the windows but wow.”

“Thanks,” Ez replied from the kitchen where he was pouring tea for them.

“So why does Coulson have you sitting on a building? Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Better than checking out a potential threat?”

“Now why would I be a threat?”

“Oh I don’t know? Maybe because Shield know everything about everyone except for you? Or the fact you work for a suspicious branch of government?”

“I mean besides that,” Ez said smirking at Agent Barton.

“Your right Coulson is just paranoid.”

“Knew you would see it my way Agent Barton.”

“Clint. Call me Clint.”

“Alright Clint, call me Caelum or Ez.”

They sipped their tea in silence both studding the other. Ez looked Clint over, subtly of course, he had to admit the Agent was gorgeous. Military cropped blonde hair, blue green eyes, sharp angular face, and full lips. A sleeveless black vest showed off muscular arms, the v neckline showed sharp collar bones. Tight black cargo pants clung to muscular thighs. Ez’s thoughts turned perverted and he had to shake his head clearing it, he didn’t need a boner right now.

“So Clint, I get Agent Coulson keeping an eye on me but why use an Avenger? Surely they have lower level agents who could crouch on a building all night?”

“Right. S.H.I.E.L.D. has several agents that could but I am the best. Hawkeye at your service.”

“Right and the bow you used earlier?”

“My weapon of choice.”

“A bow? Really? How did that come about?”

“Well I lived with a circus for a part of my childhood and I learned there. When I joined shield I joined on the condition that I got to keep my bow.”

“Right I take it you left a lot out of that story but okay. So a bow, silent and a long range weapon, are you a sniper?”

“Mostly. But I am also good at hand to hand combat and I am an infiltration expert.”

“Impressive resume.”

“So Agent Black what’s your resume?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has not set up a profile on me yet?”

“No one seems to be able to find anything out about you.”

“Well my government is good at covering their agents. People like me who handle… delicate situations need to stay in the shadows my government helps. Like S.H.I.E.L.D. does for you and the rest of their agents.”

“Not me so much anymore. My face is known everywhere now and doing undercover work is shot to hell. Now I am just a reserve agent for alien attacks, and how many of those do you see?”

“Well the fact there was one shows how messed up the world is. And I am sure you would be called in for major threats to.”

“Yeah but I am kind of missing the ‘normal’ cases.”

“There is ‘normal’ in our line of work? Damn I must be getting the short stick.”

“Well as normal as it gets.”

Ez didn’t reply he just nodded his head. He had given up on normal long ago, now he just made do.

\-------------------------------------------------------Agent Coulson--------------------------------------------

Coulson rubbed his forehead and sat back away from his computer screen. After Tony tipped him off about Harry Potter he had been searching for something, anything to tell him who Harry was. All he came up with was nothing. Even when he had found wanted posters that had went up and came down with Mr. Potter’s he had found squat. One Hermione Granger and one Ronald Weasley, nothing absolutely nothing but the wanted poster was found on Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger had proper records until they faded in and out around age eleven, she would disappeared for months only to pop up back home. There was some private school listed which barley seemed to exist that several children around England seemed to go. They went in at age eleven and most were never heard from again. Coulson just wanted to know what the hell was going on. He would be flying to England in the morning to see if he could find anything.


End file.
